


Pete Will Not Let Marauding Dragons Eat His Patrick

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dapatty's birthday ficletathon, to her prompt: Pete found fox!Patrick and dragon!Frank curled up in a field asleep (except I did woods because of reasons). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is part of a much bigger, generally emailed kind of 'verse,  but in as much as this makes sense at all, it stands alone :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Will Not Let Marauding Dragons Eat His Patrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).



Pete is not worried, not really. Patrick's a grown man and he can look after himself. Except... It's fucking FREEZING out there, and they may be from Chicago, where they laugh in the face of ice, but Patrick had gone looking for somewhere to run, and his Fox!self is so _tiny_ , and what if he's frozen and can't change back, like, Pete bought shoes for Hemmy when it was cold so he didn't get cracked, sore feet, and maybe he should've got some for Patrick, and Patrick is definitely out there, in the dark, needing Pete and Pete is NOT GOING TO FAIL HIM. Pete is going to get a flashlight and Pete is going to FIND PATRICK AND DEFROST HIM. Patrick snags Dirty's hoodie so he'll have enough warm space to bundle frozen Patrick!Fox next to his skin for body heat and he heads outside and into the foresty bit near to where the busses are parked up.

He stumbles and falls twice on hidden tree roots (his flashlight is... it probably needs new batteries) but eventually he hears a low rumble and when he looks towards the noise he can see a flickering glow through the trees. He sneaks towards it (for a given value of the word sneaks. Pete is stealthy, but this forest is MEAN) and HOLY SHIT. THAT'S A FUCKING DRAGON AND IT'S FUCKING GOT PATRICK AND IT'S ABOUT TO ROAST HIM ON ITS FUCKING CAMPFIRE. 

Pete runs towards Patrick. He has to rescue him, he made Patrick join the band, he made Patrick come on tour, he caused Patrick to be around unsuitable debauchery at a very young age and he is NOT going to let Patrick be eaten by a dragon. No.

~~  
Pete's head fucking hurts, and when he reaches up to touch it, he's got a huge lump on his forehead, so he groans because a lump is not a hangover and therefore Andy will give him sympathy.

"You're awake then?"

"PATRICK!" Pete's eyes fly open. PATRICK! NOT EATEN! NOT FROZEN! BEST PATRICK!

"Yes. Pete, what were you doing, running at Frank?"

"Frank?" What? WHAT?

"Last night, before you tripped over a root and knocked yourself out on a rock, you ran at Frank yelling about how I wasn't a virgin to be sacrificed and if I was, I wouldn't be for long. Would you care to explain?"

"Frank Iero is a _dragon_?"

Patrick rolls his eyes. 

"Like. I know he... A _DRAGON_? Really? I though maybe a gecko... he's a little dude, and he's a fucking _dragon_?!. That is so fucking unfair."

Patrick sighs and turns away from the bunk. "I'm going to go over there." Patrick points toward the lounge. "And I'm going to ignore you being a sizeist asshole because you whacked your head on a rock and it's possible that you knocked your common sense out with your consciousness. Dick."

Pete watches Patrick walk out of the bunk area. It's okay, he'll wait until Patrick's not cross and then he'll cuddle him and make sure he's warm and covered in Pete!Smell, so everyone will know he's Pete's and then he'll be safe and protected from marauding dragons. Even dragons from My Chem. And he'll text Mikey and tell him to keep his dragon away from Pete's fox. Yes. Patrick will be safe and warm and Pete's.


End file.
